The black knight of Castlevania
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo is the son of two powerful warriors but when the forces of darkness came he became a dangerous warrior called the black knight but he fights to protect and when Dracula raises hell, he finds allies to fight along side will he and his allies defeat Dracula or all of Europe descends into darkness? Find out Ichi-harem, dark toned Ichigo, war and stuff and more
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

Now here I have a brand new crossover story

It has Bleach and Castlevania with some extras thrown in to make interesting.

Now the story will involve stuff that was used in the timeline of the games and in the anime.

Now the timeline will take place in between the 1450s and the 1480s.

Now Ichigo will have some powers and he'll have his sword in the form of Tensa Zangetsu and he will wear a mask in the form of Optimus prime from the 2007 movie and he goes by the handle of the black swordsman like Guts from berserk.

Also he'll be about 17 when he meets up with Trevor.

Now the first 5 chapters will show how Ichigo and the events of Castlevania changed him.

Here we go

I don't own any of this

* * *

Chapter 1: a family enveloped by shadow of darkness part 1

* * *

It was the year 1454, in a 3 story house out in the field from a town in eastern Romania was home to a family who were celebrating the birth of their 1st child.

The father's name was Isshin and the mother was Masaki and in her arms was the bundle of joy and their first born son Ichigo Kurosaki and they were full of joy.

Isshin was a warrior that came from a long line of powerful warriors that hail all the way from Japan and he has some mystic powers that allows him to deal with supernatural problems, he traveled to Romania to deal with some dark threats in secrets and kept himself hidden from the corrupted branches of the church less he be caught.

Masaki was a kind and loving mother like her husband and children she too was gifted with magic passed down for generations, she was an archer and a magician and like her husband she combined both for some serious fire power and kept her powers a secret as well.

Masaki came from a powerful and noble family all the way from London and like her they were noble and strong and they fought against enemies both from other kingdoms or supernatural threats.

The two met about 4 years back when they were summoned to deal with some monsters.

After they slay the last one, they fell in love and they kept it a secret only to a few close friends and family.

However let's just say that their lives had some big bumps on the way.

Turns out that Masaki and her family did have one major problem through vampires, but vampires with a grudge.

Apparently Masaki's family are the sworn enemy of the vampires in Styria especially Carmilla.

Carmilla is one of Dracula's generals but she has her own hidden agendas and plans to take over.

Carmilla's ire for Masaki's family happened about centuries ago after she became a vampire and took over, she has been building her forces and power to solidify her rule.

But while she dealt with the usual villagers trying to kill her and her forces she was also trying find a way to get more power.

She had heard of a power that was used by a powerful family that lived in London that can make them be on the level of stronger vampires like Dracula and more and that posed a threat to her plans.

So she secretly sends a battalion to London to get it only for them to be killed and she was pissed.

She swore that she will get that power and overthrow Dracula and she bide her time.

About the time Ichigo was 4 years old Masaki had twin girls Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo was happy to have siblings and when they were a bit older he gave them rides on his back and play with them, the family were at peace and they were happy.

But soon the dark times will be coming and when Ichigo is a lot older he'll need to be ready cause the horror of fighting vampires will soon come and when he faces the lord of darkness himself it will be a battle of ages along with the Belmont's and their allies.

But like most battles and wars it won't be easy.

As for Carmilla she sat on her throne and began thinking of a plan to be put in motion.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends this first part the second one will have a time jump about 5 years and the 3rd one year.

So this my first doing a crossover with Castlevania and well I thought of giving it a shot.

Now this story will have characters from different series mixed in but follows the way of how Castlevania is done with some changes.

After 5 chapters Ichigo will be about 19 or 22 depending how the story goes.

Now this will be a harem story, but Sypha is not part of Ichigo's harem she is with Trevor like in the games.

The girls that joined Ichigo's harem will also be powerful warriors in the fight against Dracula and his forces.

Also Carmilla will be on Ichigo's revenge list for personal reasons as the chapters unfold.

Now there will be other villains that will join Dracula's side for power and domination but have hidden agendas.

Now Ichigo will meet Trevor, Sypha and Alucard in chapter 18 so that's long way to go.

But there will be more surprises in store.

Now before any of you yells at me saying I don't like this change it or delete this I only have this to say, in the words of Bender "you can bite my shiny metal ass!" it's my story, my rules and I go at it at my pace and if you don't like it go read another story or do something else.

Now the next chapter will have a 5 year gap as Ichigo learns to fight from his parents but at an easy pace but as the time goes by the lessons gets harder.

But when Ichigo is about 15 his sisters will have powers as well and they can defend themselves.

But at the start of ch6 Ichigo will be on his own but that's another time.

Well that's it I got to go.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone how's it going?

Sorry it took a while but here it is.

The next chapter of the black knight of Castlevania.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Chapter 2: a family enveloped by shadow of darkness part 2

(5 years later)

* * *

It was the year 1463 and during those 5 years Ichigo has grown and now he's 9 years old.

He was growing and he was a good boy but with a mischievous side and like his dad he does a bad temper only if he gets pissed off.

But as he grew up he started to developed powers the ones that Carmilla wants and also the powers that those corrupted members of the church despised and if they learned that Ichigo has them they will take him and forced him to be their pawn, so Isshin made Ichigo promise not to use his powers unless he has to and gets proper training.

So Isshin sent word to his old friends to come and help Ichigo master his new powers.

But Ichigo did use his powers just in a most unusual way.

It all happened one day as Ichigo was by himself outside.

His parents told him to never go in the woods as that are animals there are wild, strong and dangerous.

But being a curious boy Ichigo went into the woods armed with a small dagger and a bow with some arrows in his quiver.

As he made his way through the tall trees and bushes, he heard something, something that made his heart wretched with pain.

"That sounds like a pup and it's in trouble." He thought.

He raced towards the sound of the source and what he saw shocked him.

Across from Ichigo was a snow wolf pup and a black egg and guarding them was the wolf's mother and a warrior wearing orange and blue clothing and wielding a big orange sword and they were fighting against a demonic bear with glowing red eyes and has razor sharp teeth and claws.

Ichigo can see that bear has some wounds on its body and the warrior and the mother wolf was covered in blood and cuts and they have been battling against the demon bear.

Ichigo ran up to protect the pup and got his bow and then got a bottle to dip one of his arrows with poison and the arrow tip became green and he then took aim.

"Ok you monster back away from them or else." Said Ichigo trying to be brave even though he's scared shitless.

"What are you doing boy? Get out of here!" shouted the wounded warrior.

But Ichigo couldn't move his eyes were locked on the bear's and the bear growled viciously.

Ichigo was hesitating to fire as he never felt so scared in his life but he can't let fear stop him so he strengthen his resolve and took aim.

The bear let out a vicious roar and charged at Ichigo, he then fired the poisoned arrow at the bear's shoulder causing it to stop and roared in pain.

The bear felt the poison going in its systems but it was still strong enough to deliver a back hand swing at Ichigo sending him into a tree where the pup was.

Ichigo fell down and was hurt.

The pup saw that and got angry and got in front of Ichigo and growled at the bear.

The mother wolf moved quickly and attacked the bear by jumping on its back and biting on it hard.

The bear roared in pain but shook the mother wolf off and moved in for the kill but the warrior step in and took the attack, he was bit in the shoulder but deliver a right hook that send the bear into a tree and let go of his shoulder but he was still bleeding.

Ichigo woke up but in pain, his vision was blurry but he can make out the bear who was still going even if the poison was slow acting it was beginning to take effect and Ichigo saw the bear was about to move in and make for the kill.

'_Stop it… Stop it… Stop it…'_ he thought in his mind as he tried to struggled to get up.

The bear still having some strength left came to the pup and was about to kill it when Ichigo felt something in him snapped and come to the surface.

"I SAID STOP YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Ichigo's eye turned white and pulled a dagger and with lightning speed he stab the bear through its chest and pierced the heart.

The bear coughed up blood and when Ichigo pulled the dagger back a gush of blood covered his face and the demonic bear then fall on its side with blood pouring from it's wounds and was completely dead.

Ichigo was panting heavily from his first kill, he dropped the blade and then fell to the ground and passed out.

The warrior was surprised to see a young boy was able to kill a demon bear and he can sense the innate powers within him and it's slowly awakening.

Just then the mother wolf fell as her injuries was too much to bear and her pup went up to her to try to get her up but she was slowly succumbing to her wounds.

The mother wolf told her son to go with Ichigo and she'll be looking over him with the other wolves in the stars and her eyes slowly closed and she was gone.

The pup let out a sad howl as his mom left the world and turned around walk over and lay next to Ichigo.

The warrior knew his time was running out and suddenly two shadowy figures appear from his shadow.

"I'm sorry my friends but I'm afraid I can't continued the quest." Said the warrior.

The shadow figures looked at him with sadness.

"But I can sense there's a lot potential in this boy and maybe you can help him finish what I started and end this evil." Said the warrior.

The figures nodded.

"Good now fetch me my sword and the egg." He said.

The figures did that by grabbing their shadows and brought them to him.

The warrior placed the egg in a basket next to Ichigo and then he spoke in Latin.

* * *

"Per lux solis, et a ventis a bestiis, ex virtute lunae, et virtute spiritus. I tuum transiet a bellator ad vires et animos."

* * *

The warrior was glowing in an orange light as he raised his sword and then shot a big beam of light that can be seen from miles and then the light shown on Ichigo and the powers of the warrior was transfer to him including the shadowy figures.

As soon the light was dimmed and then faded out.

The warrior placed his sword in the ground and said these final words.

"Have courage and faith young boy, you will soon have the power needed to stop the vampire of Styria."

The warrior soon vanished leaving Ichigo with an egg, a wolf pup, a big orange sword and two shadowy figures that were bound to Ichigo and now hide in his shadow and will keep an eye on him and will appear when he turns 15.

Isshin and Masaki came rushing to find Ichigo on a wagon being pulled by a horse.

"Ichigo!"

They stopped and got down to check on him.

They looked around and assess the situation and guessed what happened.

They buried the mother wolf and put a white stone on her grave, and for the demonic bear they burned it so no forces of evil can come and retrieve it.

They picked up Ichigo, the sword, the pup and the egg and put all of them in the wagon and then sped off back home as fast as they could.

"I hope my friends will come soon and help, because something tells me Ichigo will need to train to use his new powers." Said Isshin.

And he would be right.

In Styria Carmilla threw one of her subjects out the window to his death in anger.

"Damn it! I can't believe that fool lost the egg and now I need to change plans to acquire that woman powers." She hissed.

She went to her inner chambers to think of a much more sinister plan and also make one to over throw Dracula.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends this chapter

Oh here's the translation of the Latin words used in this chapter "By the light of the sun, the winds of the wild, the power of the moon and the spirit of power. I pass thy powers and courage to a new warrior."

Now in the next chapter there will be a time skip about 3 years and during that time Ichigo will meet Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Also the pup that's living with Ichigo is Sliver Fang a snow wolf and will fight along side him as they grow.

The egg he rescued will be a surprise as well the 2 shadowy figures.

Also the warrior transfer his powers to Ichigo was the Flame swordsman.

Also by the time this is uploaded today will be my birthday.

Now in the next chapter Ichigo will meet someone but who is a surprise.

Now that's all for now as it's my birthday and I'm off to get some sleep.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone how's it going?

How was season 3 of Castlevania?  
Now here's the next chapter.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 3: a family enveloped by a shadow of darkness part 3

* * *

(3 years later)

* * *

The year was 1466 and at his home Ichigo was now 12 years old and was outside playing with his pet wolf named Silver fang or Silver for short.

After returning home Ichigo got an earful from his parents for going into the woods but hugged him for staying alive and so did his sisters, they like the new pup and took him in as for the egg they place it near the fire place to keep it warm, Isshin deduced that it was a dragon's egg so they have to keep it at even temperatures.

During that time Isshin's friends had come all the way Japan in secret it was Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, they were busy fighting some vampires in Japan and killed 3 that ruled Sinnoh, Johto and Hoenn, they left after winning some battles in Kanto.

But there were more of them still giving them trouble so they retreated for now and came to Isshin after he send a message to them.

When Yoruichi and Kisuke arrived they met Ichigo and they sensed some strong powers coming from him.

"So Isshin your boy has some hidden powers right?" asked Kisuke.

"Yes he does and now he has more in him now and soon he'll be facing the monsters we fought soon." Isshin said with a grim tone.

"I take it you wanted to shield Ichigo from the evil that plaguing Europe right?" said Kisuke.

"Yes but I do know that bitch Carmilla will be coming soon and against my judgement I believe that Ichigo must train to harness his powers." Said Isshin with Masaki nodding.

"So that's why you contacted us?" said Yoruichi.

"Yes I don't want Ichigo to go unprepared." Said Masaki worried for her son.

"What are you suggesting?" ask Kisuke.

"Well as much I don't want to separate Ichigo from the family but I think he should be trained by both of you for 3 years before coming back." Said Isshin.

"Can we tell Ichigo about this?" said Masaki.

"No not yet. Maybe when he turns 13 and this needs to be his choice." Said Isshin.

As the 4 debated in the house, Ichigo went into the woods with Silver wearing a cloak and his bow and quiver of arrows and a short sword, throwing knives and he wears a bandana to cover his face.

They did some training and target practice with Ichigo shooting arrows at dummies and Sliver taking down his own targets sharpening his own beastly skills.

After the last targets were taken out they stopped for a little rest.

"Not bad Silver." Ichigo said petting the wolf.

Silver barked in a happy tone.

But then they heard a pair of screams coming from the open road.

"Sounds like trouble come on Silver." Said Ichigo springing into action with Silver behind him.

* * *

Out on the main open road were 2 girls both were 12 years old one had beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand, her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face and has blue-green eyes. The other had very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Surrounding the girls were 4 crooked thugs, but they weren't regular thugs these were part of the corrupted part of the Church the ones led by that insane bishop of Targoviste and they were wearing robes of the church.

"Now we got you." Said one of them with a sneer.

"It's time to purge the two of you from this world." Said another.

"Then we find others and eliminate them in the name of god." Said another with venom in his voice.

The girls huddled together and closed their eyes hoping that it will be over, the thugs drew their short swords ready to kill when.

"STOP!"

Just then a hooded figure appeared from the woods along with a snow wolf jumping in between them.

"Are you girls ok?" asked the hooded Ichigo.

They nodded.

"Good now don't look until I tell you." He said.

Then Ichigo turned to the crooked priests with Silver growling angrily at them.

"You 4 better leave these girls alone or I'll send you 4 on a one way trip to hell." Snarled Ichigo.

"Back off brat, those witches are enemies of god and so is their families." Said one of them.

"I'm warning you I got some arrows dipped in poison and I'm not bluffing." Said Ichigo as he drew one of the poison arrows.

"The kid is bluffing take them!" said the leader.

One of them rushed towards Ichigo with blade drawn.

"I warned them." Said Ichigo and fired the shot that struck the thug down and the poison worked its way through his system and the thug dropped dead.

"I wasn't bluffing." Said Ichigo coolly.

"Kill him now!" said the lead thug and his two goons tried to rush Ichigo.

Ichigo went left and Sliver went right, Ichigo threw 2 knives at the thugs stabbing their hands and making them dropping their blades. Ichigo then drew his blade and stab the 2nd in the throat while Silver crushed the 3rd's neck with his jaws.

Now the lead thug was all alone and his goons were dead.

Ichigo sheath his sword and then pulled out one arrow with a red arrowhead and draw his bow.

"Ok you piece of shit you got 3 choices. 1 leave the village and the girls alone and never come back. 2 you run back to your leader and tell to leave these girls or anyone you accused alone or 3 you stay and face your fate." Said Ichigo.

He then told Silver to guard the girls and the wolf did so and took a threatening pose.

The thug didn't heed Ichigo's warning and so he charged with his blade ready to strike.

"What a damn fool." Said Ichigo and fire while saying "Infernus sagittam!"

The arrow pierced the leader and then hit the ground and then without warning opened a portal to hell dragging the corrupted priests down to the hellish pits below and then it closed.

"Damn remind me to be more careful with that arrow." Said Ichigo.

He then walked to the girls and told Silver to relax.

"Hey it's safe now you can open your eyes." Said Ichigo.

The girls slowly opened their eyes and saw that the crooked priests were gone and only a hooded Ichigo and his pet wolf remained.

"Are you ok?" he asked them.

His response was the two tackled hugged him and they let their tears out.

Ichigo held them close as he felt them crying and let them get it out of them.

After a few minutes passed they stopped crying.

They let go and Ichigo helped them up.

"Are you two ok?" ask Ichigo.

"We are thanks to you." She the red haired one.

"Who are you two?" asked Ichigo.

The girls introduce themselves "I am Rias Gremory and this is Akeno Himejima."

"And who are you?" ask Rias.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my pet wolf Sliver fang or Silver for short." He introduced himself.

"By the way you fought looks like you been trained." Said Rias.

"Well I have been taught by my parents." Said Ichigo.

"Well you are the most handsome warrior we came across." Said Akeno in a playful manner.

That made Ichigo blushed a deep crimson.

"Well you deserve a reward." Said Rias.

Rias then pulled back Ichigo's hood and then pulled down his mask and kissed him on the lips and she pulled back allowing Akeno to kiss Ichigo as well before she pull back.

Ichigo blushed a deep shade of red from his first two kisses and the girls giggled from his reaction.

Just then a red portal opened up and coming out of it was a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and she has red eyes and wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head.

"Miss Rias there you are, you had your brother and mother worried." She said in a stern voice.

"Sorry Grayfia." Said Rias.

"So who is this young man here?" she asked.

Akeno then pulled him over to her as he was still dazed from getting his first kisses.

"This is Ichigo, he and his wolf saved us." Said Akeno.

Grayfia looked at Ichigo and sensed the powers coming off of him and she recognized it.

"You're Isshin's son right?" she said making Ichigo snapped out of it.

"You know my dad?" said Ichigo.

"Yes we have a history and I can tell you another time but I must get these two home." She said.

Grayfia then opened a portal for them to take home.

Before she leave Grayfia lower herself and plant a kiss on Ichigo's lips leaving Ichigo stunned again.

"That's for saving the girls." She said.

She then joined the girls as they leave.

"Bye Ichigo." Said Rias.

"See you soon you handsome boy." Added Akeno.

Soon all 3 vanished into the portal and the portal vanished as well.

Ichigo was speechless not only he met someone that use magic but he was kissed not one, not two but three times and he use some magic of his own.

But before Ichigo can process all of this he heard another one screaming and it was coming from the deeper part of the woods north of the road.

"Come on Silver let's head there right away." Said Ichigo with Silver barking in agreement.

The two headed to the source and hope they can get there to save someone or deal with more trouble.

Sometimes it's a mix of both.

* * *

Meanwhile in Styria.

Carmilla was still planning of how to get the power that Masaki has and use it to not only usurp Dracula but become empress of the world.

Then a wicked idea popped in her head.

"This plan might work and even though it'll take 4 years to do it I will have that power." She said.

Soon Carmilla retreated to her chamber and begin making her plan go into motion.

However what didn't know is that Masaki's family passed the power down to the next generation and the ones that have it are Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu.

And Ichigo would go into hell itself to protect them from evil.

But there are other forces of evil coming into play and when Ichigo is older they will make themselves known and things will go from bad to worst in more ways than one.

And it will.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter

Next one will be out around the 2nd half of May.

Now to explain some things.

**Rias, Akeno and Grayfia are from High school DxD along with the others but they have powers like their counterparts but how they come together in this story will be a lot of different.**

**Now in the next two chapters Ichigo will be going away for training and he won't come back until he is 16.**

**Now Ichigo will be trained along with Chad, Orihime and Uryu.**

**Also Ichigo will get a harem but who's in it is a surprise.**

**Also there won't be any red or white dragon emperors in this, don't want Dracula or anyone else using their powers.**

**Also Ichigo gets a special surprise when he turns 13.**

**Ok that is enough for now, more will be explained later now I must rest.**

**So R and R no flames and no insults**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 4: a family enveloped by a shadow of darkness part 4

* * *

Ichigo and Silver headed deep in the woods to the sound of where that scream came from.

"Come on Silver move faster." Said Ichigo.

Sliver put on the speed and kept up with his owner.

They went deeper to the woods until Ichigo stopped and order Silver to do the same as he hid in some bushes, he peeked and saw something that made his blood boil with rage.

Across from where Ichigo was at, there were some more corrupted members of the church armed with knives and short swords and they surrounded a girl.

The girl was about 12 and she has dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face, she has a hair curler on the top of her head, she has brown eyes, fair skin and she was wearing some red and white clothing with a brown cloak and around her neck was an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion.

"Well boys we managed to find the black rose witch." Said the leader.

"Yes it's time to rid the world of the witch." Said another.

The girl was scared and closed her eyes, Ichigo couldn't keep his anger in line anymore so he got his bow and drew another poison arrow and fired, he drew another one and fired again.

The arrows flew and hit two of them on and the poison arrows did their jobs and soon two of the group dropped dead.

"What the hell?" said the leader taking notice.

"Bulls eye." Said Ichigo. "Okay Silver time for the wolf to play."

Silver's eyes glowed and let out a menacingly growl that made the thugs a bit nervous.

"Go on fools find that whoever is there and kill them!" said the leader.

3 of them went into the bushes trying to find who's there and went deeper only to meet a horrific demise.

There were sounds of blades clashing, slashing, slicing, snarling, biting, flesh being ripped off and screaming, that made the leader nervous and starting to sweat.

After a few minutes passed the noises stopped and things got quiet again and the lead thug was now sweating and nervous.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" said the leader.

But no reply came except a throwing knife and it got the leader's wrist making him drop his sword.

"AH!" he screamed in pain clutching his wrist.

"NOW SILVER KILL!" said Ichigo.

Just then a white blur came from the bushes at a fast speed and tackled the leader into the bushes and started ripping the leader to pieces.

"NO, STOP IT, NOT THAT NOOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the leader screamed in pain as he was being killed.

The girl had covered her ears to block the sounds of killing and when the screaming stopped everything was quiet.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her ears and saw that the crooked members of the church were gone.

Just then Sliver came out of some bushes with blood dripping from his mouth and looked at the girl and growled making her scared.

"Please someone help me." She whispered as Sliver growled even louder.

"That's enough Silver it's over relax."

Silver stop and his eyes stopped glowing and calmed down and sit.

The girl was surprised that the wolf obeyed someone but where did it come from?

Just then a figure wearing a brown cloak and holding a blood cover short sword approach the girl slowly.

The girl got scared and assumed the worst but when she saw dropping the sword and pulling back the hood, she can see he has orange hair and brown eyes and wears a mask that covers half of his face.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked in a strong and gentle voice.

The girl looked in his eyes and can see power in them but also a strong but kind spirit in them as well.

The girl slowly got up and then ran up and hugged her savior.

She let tears flow out of her as she felt her emotions break through.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and slowly rubbed her back and said soothing words to help ease her mind.

"Did you get rid of them?" she asked after finding her voice.

"Yes I did me and my wolf have taken them out, they won't come after you anymore." He said.

"Your wolf?" she asked.

"Yes my wolf Silver." Said Ichigo. "Oh what is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Akiza Izinski." She said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced.

"Well thank you Ichigo." She said.

"Hey not a problem." Said Ichigo.

Akiza felt safe in Ichigo's arms and he wasn't afraid of her and he saved her from those evil men.

"But I do have one question why did they call you the black rose witch?" he asked.

Akiza then felt sad and she looked at him.

"It's because I come from a family that practice magic and they call me a witch and a monster." She said sadly.

"Where are your parents?" asked Ichigo.

"We got separated during an attack by those vile men and we had to escape and promised to meet up in 4 years." She said.

Anger stirred in Ichigo's heart and Silver sensed it and growled angrily as well.

"Do you know what I see here?" said Ichigo.

"What?" ask Akiza.

"I don't see a witch but a lovely beautiful princess whose name is like the sweetest rose." Said Ichigo.

That made Akiza blushed and Ichigo blushed when he said that so he scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you Ichigo." She said.

"No problem." He said.

"Now let's get going after I collect my stuff." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo then release Akiza and went to collect his sword, after cleaning it up and sheathing the blade, Ichigo then went to collect some stuff from the thugs, their money and some information they had on their persons.

Ichigo then went to the leader and got his share.

"Ok then let's head back to my home." Said Ichigo. "Come on Silver."

Silver followed Ichigo and Akiza back home.

Akiza was surprised that Silver obeyed Ichigo and Ichigo told her the story that happened 3 years ago and she felt sorry for Silver and now understood his past and she even pet him making him happy.

When they got home Ichigo clean Silver's mouth and they went in the house.

"Ichigo you're home!"

Just then Yuzu came running to her brother while Karin walked up to them.

"Hey you two." Said Ichigo as Yuzu hugged him and Karin looked at them.

"So Ichigo what you been doing?" asked Karin.

"Not much." He said.

"Well care to explain why you brought your new girlfriend home?" she teased.

That made Ichigo turn red with embarrassment and made Akiza giggled.

"Silver give Karin a kiss." Said Ichigo.

Silver then tackled Karin to the floor and started licking her face.

"Oh come on Silver down boy." Said Karin as Silver licked her.

Ichigo, Akiza and Yuzu chuckled at that.

Ichigo then told Silver that's enough and he backed off and then Ichigo took the bandana off.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" he asked his sisters.

"In the other room." Said Yuzu.

Ichigo then head for the other room with Akiza following him.

In the other room Isshin and Masaki were talking with Kisuke and Yoruichi about training Ichigo When the door was opened up.

"Ichigo." Said Isshin looking at his son.

"Hey mom, dad." He said walking up to them with Akiza.

"So Ichigo who's your new girlfriend?" his dad teased.

Ichigo went red in the face with anger and embarrassment and Akiza smile.

"Ok that's it! It's ass kicking time." Said Ichigo. "Silver get him!"

Silver then proceed to chase Isshin around the house as he yelled "Not again!"

Everyone chuckled at the sight as Isshin being chased by a wolf.

Just then they felt a strong presence coming from the egg, it was shaking and cracking and it meant one thing, it was Hatching!

The egg shook more and more until something came out of it.

It was a small dark purple/black dragon with sharp claws, a tail, small wings, small horns on the back of its head, a beak-like mouth and red eyes.

"It's a baby dragon." Said Akiza.

Ichigo then walked up to the dragon and gently picked him up.

"Hey there little guy." Said Ichigo.

Akiza walked over to see the dragon.

"Aw he's so cute." She cooed.

The dragon looked at Ichigo and Akiza and smiled and called Ichigo and Akiza "mama and dada."

That made them blushed profusely Masaki smiled and Yoruichi grinned and Kisuke chuckled at that.

"Oh god." Said Ichigo.

Now raising a dragon will be a different challenge.

* * *

So over the next few months things have changed for Ichigo and his family, first the dragon who is name Red eyes for reason was he was part of a species known as the red eyes black dragons very powerful dragons but they were hunted and some were killed and their eggs were taken by hunters but some are still out there but they went to places no one will find them.

But finding them were rare and Ichigo was the lucky one, he fed it some meat and coal but not at the same time.

Akiza managed to settled in well with Ichigo's family, she got along fine with Karin and Yuzu, learn to control her powers with Masaki and even help Ichigo when his dad acts like a dumbass from time to time by blasting him with magic, but she kept her powers secret when she goes out to town to get food and supplies.

Over time Akiza saw Ichigo fights and protects those who would get abused by the hands of evil and slowly she fell in love with him but she won't be the only one that loves Ichigo.

About 4 months later after coming back from hunting Ichigo, Isshin were heading to town to sell their hunt when they encounter 3 people on the way.

Isshin was about to attack when one of them took their hoods off revealing a woman that has blue skin, yellow eyes and long red hair.

Ichigo can see that they need help so he ask Isshin to let them stay with them for a while something tells him that they're not welcomed by anyone.

Isshin sighed and told them to get on and they headed off.

After getting some money they returned home and introduced the family to the new guests.

The woman is Raven Wagner or Mystique and she is different from people and she has the power to change into anyone and next to her is her son.

Then 2nd figure pull back his hood to reveal a 12 year old boy who has blue skin, a prehensile tail, dark blue hair, yellow eyes, 3 fingers on each hand and 2 toes on the feet.

"This is Kurt Wagner my son." Said Mystique.

"Hallo." He said.

"I take you must be from Bavaria." Said Ichigo and Kurt nodded.

The 3rd person removed his hood to reveal a man who looks in his 30's with dark metallic blue hair with sideburns and a look of a feral beast.

"The name's Logan." He said in a gruff voice.

It was a bit awkward for having 3 more people living with but they got use to it and things proceeded as usual.

That is until Ichigo turn 13.

On his 13th birthday Ichigo had a good party with his family and new friends, he was giving many gifts but he got some really interesting ones like a stallion call Fire wing Pegasus from Rias and Akeno with a note saying thanks and see you soon handsome that Ichigo blush and his dad chuckled which resulted in getting hit with a chair from Ichigo.

Next was a pedant from his mother and inside was a painted portrait of his family.

Next is a gift from his dad it was a special sword that made for him and waited for the right time it was a sword that has a black blade, the cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji it has a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

"The name of this sword is Tensa Zangetsu and it's meant for you Ichigo." Said Isshin.

"Thanks dad." Said Ichigo.

Of course Akiza got Ichigo a pair of silver gauntlets for him and he said thanks which resulted getting a kiss on the lips from her.

Ichigo got a lot more stuff from the others and after he went to his room to put them away, his dad appeared in the door way.

"Ichigo we need to talk." He said.

Isshin explained to Ichigo that there are dark times coming and soon darkness will rise and also war be upon them and that He'll need to be strong and stop this evil from enveloping the world into darkness.

He also told him that he needs to go with Kisuke and Yoruichi to train and become stronger and that'll take about 3 years to do.

Ichigo did yell at his dad for saying something like that but Isshin said that it's his choice.

Ichigo calmed down but he was still pissed off.

"Please Ichigo listen."

This time it was his mother that came in.

"Listen I know you don't want to leave us, but listen to me, my enemies are seeking for a power that will turn the tide of the balance and we need you to be strong enough to defend everyone, the journey won't be easy, but I know that you will prevail." Said Masaki.

Ichigo thought of what his mother said and realize that she was right, if a great evil is coming then he must be prepared.

"When do I leave?" asked Ichigo making his choice.

"In one month." Said Isshin.

Ichigo hugged his parents and they hugged him back, a small tear escaped Ichigo's eye knowing everything is going to change.

* * *

One month later

* * *

Ichigo was with his family as he got his things along with Silver, fire wing Pegasus who he named Crimson and red eyes since he didn't want to be separated from his dad so he came with him.

Ichigo was on the horse as he was saying goodbye to his sisters Yuzu was crying and didn't want Ichigo to go but Karin pulled her back and told Ichigo to come back or else.

Ichigo ask Logan and Mystique to protect his family and they will and so will Kurt.

"Good luck Ichigo." Said Isshin.

"Please come home soon son." Said Masaki.

"I will." He said.

Akiza didn't want Ichigo to go but he needs her to protect his family and so they had one last kiss before Ichigo got Crimson to walk over to where Yoruichi and Kisuke were.

"You're such a smooth talker Ichigo." Teased Kisuke.

PUNCH!

Ichigo punched Kisuke in the face for that.

"Shut up." Said Ichigo.

"Time to get going Ichigo." Said Yoruichi.

Yoruichi and Kisuke then gathered some energy and then a big portal opened underneath them and they vanished in an instant.

They soon arrived in Japan at their base and there was sound of others training in the distance.

"Come on Ichigo let's go." Said Kisuke.

Ichigo, Crimson, Silver and Red eyes follow them through the gates to begin their training and it's going to be a long and painful one.

By the time 3 years passed Ichigo will be stronger and he'll be a bane on those who side with evil.

* * *

Meanwhile in Styria

* * *

Carmilla was in her chambers thinking of plans of getting the power Masaki had when some of her men came in reporting of villagers trying to overthrow them again and got killed as usual.

Carmilla sighed as her other fellow vampires were busy elsewhere she was thinking of getting the power she wants when an idea came to her.

She ordered one of her men to gather a group of soldiers and tell them to get ready to leave in 2 hours cause they're heading for Romania and getting that power one way or another.

"Soon that power will be mine and then the world will tremble at the name of Carmilla of Styria!" she said.

The winds howl outside the castle as the powers of evil were carried on the winds and that things will be heading towards darkness and chaos.

Ichigo will have to be ready cause when the day comes all manners of hell will break loose.

* * *

(To be continued)

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter

Sorry it took so long trying to do a lot of chapters for stories is taxing.

But here's ch4 and this story continues

Now in ch5 there will be a time jump about 3 years.

Also when Ichigo is 16 he learns that his mother is in trouble so he sneaked away to save her but tragedy will strike.

Also he meets and trains with Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Ganju.

Now when ch6 comes around Ichigo will meet Carmilla and after a intense battle he swore revenge on her and the creatures of the night.

After Ichigo resumes his training he will travel to many places and gather many allies as he can to confront the evils of the night.

But Carmilla and Dracula won't be the only villains in the story.

But Ichigo will forge a suit of armor and whenever he puts them on he'll become the black knight.

Also to any beta readers I got a friend of mine that goes by the handle of combatlightning that needs some help so when you read this give him a PM when you can.

Well that's all for now I must be going.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone how's it going?

Sorry for the wait had other stories to do.

Now here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 5: a family enveloped by a shadow of darkness part 5

* * *

When Ichigo arrived with Kisuke and Yoruichi in Japan to begin his training against the creatures of the night. When they arrived in Japan they came to an ancient Japanese castle, Kisuke and Yoruichi took out the vampire that lived there long ago and now used it as a place to train others to fight.

When they went inside Ichigo met the others who were living there and training.

First he met Tessai the mystic and medicine man of Kisuke's group, then there were Jinta and Ururu, kids that live and trained with Kisuke.

As he was shown around they came across a training field where he met 4 people that were in training.

One was at the archery range firing magic arrows that hit their targets he was a young teen around Ichigo's age with an average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length raven colored hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. He also is wearing rectangle shape glasses and wearing a white Quincy clothes, with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross, and a mantle.

"Uryu!" Kisuke called. "Take a breather from target practice and come meet our newest guest."

After firing his shot the archer came over to Kisuke while pushing his glasses up and looked at the new comers.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki and these are his pets, the wolf Silver, his flying steed Crimson and his dragon red eyes." Kisuke introduced.

"Hello there." Said Ichigo.

"So you must be Ichigo from Romania then?" said Uryu.

"Yes I am." Answered Ichigo.

"So why did you bring him here Kisuke?" Uryu asked.

"He's here to train and get stronger, we don't know when the vampires will strike." Said Kisuke.

Uryu nodded and then told Ichigo he better keep up as he returned to the archery range.

"Sorry his family have been prosecuted and chase from their lands by the corrupt members of the church." Said Kisuke.

"I see." Said Ichigo as he watched Uryu continued firing his spirit arrows.

"Well then follow me there's 4 more people you have to meet." Said Kisuke.

Ichigo nudged Crimson and they followed Kisuke.

They reached the castle's stable where Ichigo got off and lead Crimson in to one of its berth and then went with Kisuke with Silver and Red eyes.

"Hey where did Yoruichi go?" Ichigo asked now noticing her not being with them.

"Oh Sorry." Said Kisuke. "Yoruichi does that when we get back here, she goes off and meet up with her contacts about any vampire activity in Japan."

"I thought Vampires only resides in Styria or Transylvania." Said Ichigo.

"True Ichigo but there other kinds of vampires, here in Japan, Asia, China, Russia, India and even in Africa." Said Kisuke.

"Whoa." Said Ichigo surprised.

"Now then let's head over to the training hall." Said Kisuke.

At the training hall there were 2 people sparring with some training dummies, one Mexican and Japanese descent. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older around 14. The other one is around 15 has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail e styled it in a large widow's-peak. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos, which have increased over time.

The first one was using his fists his entire right arm in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder extension becomes pointed and slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than he was it was black with magenta lines on it and the 2nd had a sword that was a 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back.

"Ichigo these 2 are Yasutora Sado better known as Chad and Renji Abarai." Kisuke introduced.

"Hello." Said Chad in a deep voice.

"So you're the newest one to come train here then? Nice to meet you." Said Renji.

"Likewise." Said Ichigo.

Silver then walked up to them.

"Is that a wolf?" asked Renji.

"It is this is Silver." Said Ichigo.

Chad walked up to him and petted him and Silver didn't mind that, but with Renji he growled and showed his fangs and back off.

"Yikes." Said Renji.

"Sorry he's a bit defensive but he didn't mind Chad though." Said Ichigo.

Then both of them notice a dragon behind Ichigo.

"What's with the dragon Ichigo?" asked Renji.

"This is Red eyes, I rescued him when he was an egg and he's attached to me." He answered.

"A red eyes black dragon? That's rare!" said Renji.

Red eyes then hid behind Ichigo.

"Nice going red pineapple you scared him!" scolded Ichigo.

"Sorry." Said Renji.

"Well then come on Ichigo there are other places I want to show you." Said Kisuke.

Ichigo then followed Kisuke with Silver and Red eyes following them.

"This is going to be a crazy time." Said Renji.

Kisuke then showed Ichigo the hot springs, armory, a healing room, a room full of potions and magic spells, and even the living quarters.

There was one more place to show and that was a place for dragons for Red eyes to stay.

It was a big room, room enough for large creatures to stay, it was called the dragon's keep and there Red eyes can rest and there was food and water for dragons to enjoy.

When they got there, there were 2 girls there around the age of 13 helping with the other dragons.

One was short and petite has light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. The other is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins that were blue in the shape of six-petal flowers.

They were finishing tending to the dragons that Kisuke and his group rescued from hunters and vampires that wanted their powers for evil.

Kisuke then called them over so that they can meet the newest person to come train with them.

The girls came over right away.

"Who's this Kisuke?" asked Rukia.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki from Romania, he's come here to train." He answered Rukia.

"Hello there." He said extending his hand.

Rukia shook his hand, but when Orihime looked at him and looked in his eyes, she started to blush.

"_oh my god! He's so handsome!" she screamed in her mind._

"Are you ok?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime's face turned fully red and she then passed out on the ground.

Ichigo then ran up to her and check to see if she was all right.

Rukia then picked up Orihime.

"Don't worry she's fine, Kisuke I'll take her back to her room. It was nice meeting you Ichigo." Said Rukia as carried Orihime.

"Likewise." Said Ichigo.

As Rukia took Orihime away, Ichigo turned to Kisuke.

"So what am I going to do here?" asked Ichigo.

Before Kisuke could say, there was a loud roar that came from far away.

"What was that?" said Ichigo.

"That sounded like a dragon being captured." Said Kisuke.

"Who would do that?" said Ichigo as his anger rise.

"Vampire hunters for their masters." Said Kisuke.

"Why do vampires need dragons?" said Ichigo.

"For a lot of evil reasons." Said Kisuke as he didn't want to go to details.

"Well they're not getting this one." Said Ichigo. "CRIMSON!"

The fiery steed heard Ichigo's shout and he rushed over to him.

Ichigo got on his steed's back and Silver hopped on as well.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing?" said Kisuke.

"Something very reckless and stupid." He answered. "HYAH!"

With one nudge, Crimson spread his wings and took off with Red eyes following them not wanting to be separated from his father.

"Ichigo!" shouted Kisuke as watched them flew off.

"Damn it." Said Kisuke.

Just then Yoruichi came back with Soi-Fon and they saw Kisuke upset.

"Kisuke what's wrong?" said Yoruichi.

"It's Ichigo, he heard a dragon in trouble and took off to rescue it." Said Kisuke.

"What?! But he never faced against the vampires here before." Said Yoruichi.

"I know." Said Kisuke. "I'm going after him."

He then ran to get his gear and using some magic ran after Ichigo.

He hopes he can catch up and stop him before things can get worse.

But it has a in a way.

Back in Styria, Carmilla was leaving with a battalion and were heading straight for Romania and where Masaki lives.

"Soon the power will be mine." She said to herself.

Looks like Ichigo's future will have one dark chapter coming in time.

* * *

(To be continued)

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter.

Sorry it took so long had a lot to deal with.

Had to celebrate a couple of birthdays one of my friend and 2 of my families.

Now the next chapter will have a bit of a time skip and won't be released until 12/9.

Also I've made a decision.

It's been 8 years since I joined Fanfiction and I think it's time to change my username.

Now before you ask if I'm quitting? No I am not, I am going to change my username on the 21st of Dec.

I'll let you know when I change it after I upload 7 new chapters.

And also I'm going to be a bit busy during thanksgiving so no new chapters during that day.

So that's all I have to say for now.

Now if you excuse me I'm off to get some rest.

So R and R no flames and no rude insults.

Until next time.

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later and stay safe.


End file.
